


anger management

by lecygne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, unrealistic strength for a 10yr old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: Dex's toolbox is important to him.





	anger management

“Initialized tool box? You’re such a geek, Poindexter. What, afraid it’ll run away from home?” Nursey was leaning against the railing of the basement stairs, and he’s smirking like he’s just said the funniest thing.

 

“Fuck you, Nurse, at least I’m capable of being useful,” Dex spat.

 

The fight after that was inevitable.

 

* * *

 

Will can’t even remember why, but when he was in 5th grade Billy Marsconi called him a fag.  Then all he remembers is seeing red, suddenly Billy had a black eye, wailing in fear and agony on the floor. Will was suspended for the first time at the ripe old age of 10. After the subsequent phone call to his parents and a special kind of screaming only his mother could possess, he stomped up to his room and ripped his shelves right out of the wall.

 

Will was not surprised the next morning to be woken up by his father, the sun just barely peaking over the treeline. Dex had expected more yelling, to be grounded until graduation, and steeled himself for the worst.

 

His father sat at the edge of his bed and placed his toolbox next to Will's arm. It wasn’t that old, but it was worn, evident in the scratches and dents where tools had been casually tossed, flecks of paint across the surface.

 

His father’s voice was unexpectedly gentle. “I understand that you get angry, Will.”

 

Will flushed, he could feel his own temper rise as well as the hot flash of embarrassment.

 

“You get angry, and sometimes you hurt things, or people. I know that’s not what you mean.”

 

Dex couldn’t talk, the lump in his throat was thick and he could feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. It only made the shame worse, he wanted to dive under his covers and never come back out.

 

“And I want you to know… Your mother and I, we want to help you, but you have to learn to help yourself.

 

“You will hurt things, or people, and we’ll help you learn to stop before you get there. Given enough time, patience, and love, you can repair anything. It will be hard, it may take a long time, but if you work hard enough there will be so many things you can fix.”

 

Together, they worked to plaster the wall and rehang Will’s shelves and when he had finished, the anger, and it’s eternal partner shame, had receded.

 

From then on he worked in his uncle’s repair shop every summer, every urge to punch or kick or scream becoming easier and easier to handle.

 

The day he left for Samwell, Will’s father gave him his engraved toolbox.

 

“Because I know you’ve come so far, but sometimes mistakes will happen. Remember-”

 

“Kindness, patience, love.” Will recites.

 

His father’s smile is warm and bright. “You’ll do alright, son.”

  


* * *

 

 

Dex slides the Annie’s cup next to Derek’s elbow without a word, startling him out of his reading. Nursey tugs a headphone out of his ear, leveling Dex with a stare. Dex flushes, because he’s never been great at this, _talking_ about _feelings_ , but his father’s words are a mantra in the back of his mind. Kindness, patience, love.

 

“I’m sorry for calling you useless. That’s not true, and it was wrong of me to say it.” Dex takes a sip from his own coffee cup, because he might have been able to articulate it but he really doesn’t want to have to see Nursey’s reaction.

 

The silence stretches on and with every passing second Dex can feel his heartbeat quicken, his coffee trembling in his hands.

 

“Sorry for chirping you about that toolbox, it seems like it’s important to you.” When Dex looks up, Nursey is burning a hole into his own cup, his thumb rubbing across the hastily scrawled “PSL” along the side.

 

Dex doesn’t want to be having this conversation. He pushes through anyway.

 

“Yeah, i-it is,” he’s surprised by tremble in own voice. “It was a gift from my dad, it’s kind of… symbolic.”

 

“It’s a reminder, that I’ll maybe fuck up sometimes,” Nursey cocks an eyebrow and Dex almost laughs. “Okay, I definitely fuck up sometimes, but…” He trails off, his eyes flitting back down to his feet.

 

“I can always try to fix it.”

 

Nursey’s smile is fond and bright, and Dex feel’s the knot in his stomach unclench for just a bit. Nursey stands, arms outstretched for a hug and Dex even falls for it, only to be on the receiving end of a headlock and a noogie.

 

“Aw Dexy, learning to use your words. I’m proud of you, bro.”  The chirp is good natured, and Dex knows they’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://pwney.tumblr.com/).


End file.
